bouvseditingfandomcom-20200214-history
Witching Hour
Fortitude ★ Resilience ★ Glory WITCHING ADD SMOL PGOT HERE GENESIS The Lunar Realm Since the dawn of time, two primal forces coexisted in an eternal rivalry. They encircle the earth, controlling it's land and seas, and rocking the world to its very core with their influence. These powers are known as the Sun and Moon, respectively. In their wake, two tribes of cats have emerged, each loyal to their sovereign. Carrying out the moon's regal agenda, we are tasked with not just surviving the sun, but thriving in it's fruitful demise. ❝QUOTE HERE❞ The celestial moon provided an angelic hue to be cast from her lunar physique, lighting up the cavern in which Imp resided. The luminescent light played well against her lithe complexion, complementing her matching white, steady eyes. She turned in her chasm-like domain, facing the entry point, awaiting the northern patrol to return with news. The possibilities in which they could return with were not what bothered her; it was the act of not knowing that caused the hair on her flank to rise and her flesh to crawl. Would the patrol be successful in their quest? Would they fail, and everyone be punished as a result? Her relentless conceptualization was interrupted by the sound of the patrol returning, to confirm or deny her worries. The patrol, before speaking, bowed their heads and remained mute. Two of the patrol remained behind, aiding an unknown rogue but remaining a safe distance away. She pondered a moment, marveling at their excellent discipline, then permitted them to speak. " The Inception is ready to begin. The borders are secure, though we can confirm speculation about the sun tribes; we've discovered one of their loyalists on our sacred grounds toward the north. " There was silence. Straightening her posture, she slowly sauntered toward the intruder. Their eyes were a deep brown, complimenting both their sun bleached pelt and stockier, larger build. Despite their undeniable differences, Imp did not waver. Her regal authority was clear, even to those who did not serve her cause. The intruder remained low. At once, her whispery, fixating tone asked a question that hung in the air, like poison from her tongue. " Do you understand the wages of your betrayal to the sovereign? " He blinked, not understanding the question. " You have tainted our sacred land with your impurities, your worship of the sun. Do you know what the wages of sin are? " The intruder's face instantaneously contorted into a grotesque, undesirable look at the insult to his religion. He lashed out, attacking Imp's delicately sculpted cranium, leaving a scar across her eye. The entire patrol gasped, catching their short breaths and holding their tongues, looking at Imp. Not a thing stirred in these few moments. Uncultivated rage boiled from within Imp's lithe structure, her once serene face portraying nightmarish vibes, condensing any sense of morality to a small fragment. Segregating her jaws, her serpentine, split tongue was revealed in a hiss that enlisted fear into the sun rogue. Quickly, in striking movements, she preformed a most unholy execution of the intruder. Had he not acted with hostility, he may have been granted freedom. Imp turned, leading the way deeper into her chasm-like den once more, enjoying the angelic light cast from her superior. Her facial expressions returned to their serious, delicate state. Facing the patrol she nodded toward the Elite. " Let the Inconception begin. " EXORDIUM ──────────────✶☯✶────────────── ───────────────────────☾⋆☽─────────────────────── |} SYNOPSIS C H A R A C T E R ● D I S T I N C T I O N Those who reside in Crescentclan prefer unity together, but solitude from other congregations in their entirety. They find solace in the art of battle, though conceptualizing a systematic approach is not easily attained. They flourish in the art of chaos, and, they have no set realm, only promoting their unpredictable actions. __________________ P H Y S I C A L ● P R O P E R T I E S The Physical Properties of those in Crescentclan are comprised of the elements for cunning speed and mental stamina. Their bodies, though smaller, allow them to move quickly making evading almost a second nature. They make wonderful assassins but horrible guardians, though always prove to be a formidable opponent on the battle field. __________________ To be placed on this list is worse than exile; it means you're not associated with. ──────────────✶☯✶────────────── CREED ──────────────✶☯✶────────────── ───────────────────────☾⋆☽─────────────────────── ──────────────✶☯✶────────────── CULTURE ──────────────✶☯✶────────────── ───────────────────────☾⋆☽─────────────────────── M O O N ● P H A S E S As the moon is our sovereign, we follow in her example. The moon phases begin with the crescent moon and end with the crescent moon as well. On the beginning Crescent, we're almost consumed by our dark ways. Only a sliver of morality and hope for redemption remains. As the moon continues, the full moon is when we are most hallowed and generous in our actions and behavior. After the full moon, our descent into our hellish behavior spirals downward according to the phase. The weather affects this greatly, due to the moons ability to influence us or not. If the sky is cloudy and the moon is hidden, her control is lessoned. If the sky is clear, her grip is much more threatening. |} B L I N D ● D E S C E N D A N T The Blind Descendant is the name of a legend that dates back to the beginning of our era. Slystar, our founder, had a genetic mutation; white eyes, without being blind. Legend has it that this mutation was caused by the white of the moon itself, and anyone with white eyes (not grey) was a direct descendant of the original Slystar herself. Another part to the story suggests that Slystar was actually born from the moon herself, which is how her genetic deformity came to be. ──────────────✶☯✶────────────── SUCCESSION ──────────────✶☯✶────────────── ───────────────────────☾⋆☽─────────────────────── ──────────────✶☯✶────────────── CATALOG ──────────────✶☯✶────────────── ───────────────────────☾⋆☽─────────────────────── EASTERN TIME ZONE E V E N T ● D E S C R I P T I O N This section describes what the events located on the catalog table are for. Updated Weekly. ARENA The Arena is a reflection of the clans progress and a chance to show off your skills. It's where warriors gather to spar, the youth and elderly gather for ceremonies and games, and the higher ranks demonstrate their skills. It is a huge social event that allows opportunity for promotions, rewards, formations, and bonding time. It is usually held every Saturday by a leader or deputy. ──────────────✶☯✶────────────── RESIDENCE ──────────────✶☯✶────────────── ───────────────────────☾⋆☽─────────────────────── Click a territory for more information. CAMP Elders_and_Rest_Den.png|Elders/Wounded Den Elite_Warrior's_Den.png|Occultist Den Fresh_Kill_Pile3.png|Fresh Kill Common_Area.png|The Commons High_Rock56.jpg|High Rock Warrior&Adolescent's_Den.png|Warrior/Adolescent Leader's_Den1.png|Divinities Den Sparring_Den.png|Sparring Arena Reaper's_Den.png|Reaper's Den Medicine_Cat_Den4.png|Medicine Cat Nursery67.png|Nursery ──────────────✶☯✶────────────── APPLICATIONS ──────────────✶☯✶────────────── ───────────────────────☾⋆☽─────────────────────── ──────────────✶☯✶────────────── ARCADE ──────────────✶☯✶────────────── ───────────────────────☾⋆☽─────────────────────── ☾ Nominations ☽